Honey, I burnt the souffle
by OhMyStarsShiz
Summary: Collection of one-shots/drabbles/prompts about the Doctor and Clara (Whoufflé). Vary from K-M. Including one-shots posted separately before (in case they went missing)
1. Feelings- Rating: K

Prompt: Whouffle one shot idea: During the 50th, Rose talks to 11 about how his feelings for Clara are obvious and he should tell her before it's too late. So he does and maybe we could get a whouffle kiss and a spinny hug?

It had been great seeing Rose, but she had a life now. It was obvious that her and the other Doctor where happy together. And as much as that pained him, it was good to know that she was enjoying her life.

"Doctor?" He heard her voice coming from the shadows. They hadn't had a chance to talk in private yet and she would be leaving soon.

"Rose." He greeted her with a smile as she came to rest on the console next to him.

"Doctor, may I be blunt?" She asked timidly. The Doctor looked confused but nodded for her to go on. "What are you doing? With Clara?"

The Doctor looked even more confused than ever. "What do you mean 'doing with Clara'? There's nothing go on between us!"

"Exactly." Rose looked slightly worried but loving at the same time. "Doctor, I'm not stupid. I know that once, a long time ago, you loved me. But you moved on. That much is evident. I don't know whether it's been me being around or just your new regeneration, but isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?" The Doctor was slightly offended that Rose was implying he was stupid.

"That you love Clara."

He stuttered for a moment. "I don't love Clara! Don't be so stupid!" He pretended to act speechless and shocked but it was the worst acting he'd probably done in his life.

"Doctor. Stop being so blind. It's clear you love her. I can tell by the way you look at her." She paused for a moment. "It's the way you looked at me once. Like the whole universe could be exploding, but it wouldn't matter as long as you have her."

"Rose, I still feel that way for you…"

"But not like you once did. Am I right Doctor?" He turned silent. Rose was right. She was always right. "Don't leave it too late like you did for me Doctor."

With that she turned and left the console room, leaving the Doctor to his thoughts.

Once Rose had gone home, the Doctor gave Clara a hug.

"What's this for?" She asked, smiling. She was secretly very much enjoying the long embrace.

"For saving my life. For always saving my life." He whispered into her hair.

"I would do it a million times over," she whispered back. He chuckled quietly.

"Not like that. For saving me from the darkness. For making me realise I…" He suddenly felt like he couldn't do it and pulled out of the hug, leaving Clara a little confused and hurt. He instantly wanted to take that look off her face and make her smile again.

"You what, Doctor?" she looked at her feet, realising that her hopes may have just been false hope.

"Clara, I…" He took a deep breath. "Clara, I love you."

She took a sharp intake of breath and looked somewhat shocked yet relieved.

"You're not playing me, are you Doctor?" She asked timidly. He cupped her face in his hands and leant in so that she could feel his breath on her face.

"I'd never play you Clara."

"I love you too." With that she sealed the kiss. It wasn't lustful, nor gentle. It wasn't passion or heartbreak. It was just confirmation of the other's love for the other. Because that was all they needed.


	2. Souffle Mess- Rating: T

"Doctor!" Clara called from the kitchen. He was standing in the doorway, watching her bake.

"Yes Clara?" He suddenly replied, realising his eyes had been staring at the bottom half of Clara's dress for quite some time.

"Don't touch that soufflé! It's the only one that's come out right in weeks and it's for dinner." She took of the apron she was wearing and hung it up on a hook. She then walked towards him and tapped his chin. "I'll be back in a minute."

He waited until she was down the corridor before he slyly got a spoon out of the cutlery draw.

"She'll never know, right?" he said to himself and took a small spoonful of the chocolate soufflé into his mouth.

In honesty, it was the most delicious soufflé he'd had in his life. He couldn't help but take some more; and some more; and some more.

He froze for a moment when he felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to face Clara, guilt overriding all emotions on his face.

"Clara, I can explain!" He stuttered out.

"I bet you can…" Before he could say anything else, she stood closer to him. "Why you have some around your mouth." She raised her eyebrows at him and he turned slightly pink.

He tried to wipe it off but he just kept missing it.

"Oh for goodness sake!" She cried. She stood on her toes and wiped away the soufflé slowly with her thumb. He could feel her breath on his face and he shut his eyes. She made sure her thumb scraped his lips. She definitely heard the Doctor's sharp intake of breath at this movement.

His eyes were still closed when she chose to reach up his face and cupped it in her hands. She then kissed him slowly. He responded immediately, his hands coming to rest at her waist.

Once they broke apart, he noticed that she'd changed into a small black dress. It came half-way down her thigh and was low cut. Two thin straps held it up and from the Doctor's angle, he could see _everything._

He kissed her harder the next time, gaining more and more passion by the moment.

Later that night, they lay in the Doctor's room. Just when he thought she was asleep, he heard her murmur.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you eating that soufflé mister."


	3. Ghost of The Party- Rating: T

**These are all taken from prompts on tumblr.**

"Doctor, please!" Clara begged as the Doctor started to cave.

It was Halloween and the kids had gone trick or treating alone, so Clara was free to do as she wished. It just so happened that meant going to a party with a few of her friends. She didn't want to go alone, but the Doctor was being stubborn.

"But, I'm no good at parties!" The Doctor complained. Clara walked up to him and gave him a glare of her puppy eyes, which he would try to avoid at all costs because it was a guaranteed way to make him give in

"Claraaa!" He moaned, but she persisted with the glare. "Fine. But I'm dressing up as something cool!"

The Doctor stuck his tongue out at Clara and they both left. The Doctor ran to the TARDIS to find a costume, whereas Clara was a little more organised.

They emerged half an hour later in the Maitland's living room.

"What kind of outfit is that?" Clara asked upon seeing the Doctor. He was dressed as an ice warrior, but it didn't seem too realistic.

"I'm an ice warrior, look!" The Doctor turned to properly face Clara and stopped dead in his tracks. "C…Clara…" He whispered. She giggled at his flustered face. "What kind of outfit is _that?_"

"Oi! It's better than yours!" Clara retorted. The Doctor's eyes gazed up and down her body. She was wearing a pink and black corset and skirt, that left little to the imagination. Her bare legs were fully on display, with strappy black heels to support them. Her hair was tied back in a bun, so everyone could see every find detail of her cleavage.

The Doctor was a shade of red and he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Eyes front soldier!" She shouted, snapping him out of his gaze and making him get all flustered again, causing Clara to laugh.

"Sorry!" He exclaimed and Clara giggled more.

"We best be going or we'll be late." Clara said, slipping Cat ears on her head so she still was dressed as _something._

They arrived at the party and the Doctor instantly wished he hadn't come. There was loud music and _a lot_ of alcohol. Clara seemed to know a few people there and dragged the Doctor inside the house. She immediately caught many boys attention and the Doctor suddenly felt extremely overprotective, whilst Clara was oblivious.

She got the Doctor a drink, who sat down somewhere with it and refused to let himself drink it in case he got stupid in front of Clara.

She was less bothered about that, and was very quickly drunk. She danced with almost every guy who came near her, and the Doctor kept a very close eye on her. He started to panic when she disappeared from sight and he got up to look for her.

When he found her, he instantly wished he hadn't. Clara was snogging a guy against a wall, their hands everywhere.

She was obviously not in her right mind and the Doctor didn't want her doing anything she'd regret later. He ran up to them and pulled the boy off Clara.

"Get off her!" He shouted in his face, angrily. "Go back to the party and leave her."

His voice was terrifying and made the boy run off in fear.

"What the hell?" Clara shouted at him, making the Doctor turn back around. "What the hell was that for?"

"Clara, you're extremely intoxicated. What if you wake up in his bed tomorrow and regret it?" She was obviously only half taking in what he was saying.

"Then that is my problem!" She shouted back.

"Do you even know that twat's name?" He spat at her.

"That doesn't matter!" Clara screamed back, making people turn and face them. The party music was still blasting loud but Clara was furious.

"Fine!" The Doctor shouted to her. "But don't come crying to me tomorrow when you hate yourself!"

He left Clara on the edge of tears, suddenly feeling a lot more sober. She couldn't believe he'd shouted at her like that. She ran to the drinks and downed as many as she could so she would forget.

The Doctor hadn't understood what came over him. He couldn't stand the thought of someone else's hand over Clara. He found some alcohol and downed it, making him tipsy and then had some more. Just enough to take away his tension.

Clara couldn't see the Doctor anywhere and went to look for him. After all, he was her ride home. When she couldn't see him downstairs, she went upstairs to look. He wasn't in any of the bedrooms either, so she sat down on one of the beds and tried to clear her head for a moment.

"You looking for someone?" Clara looked up to see a man standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." She replied drowsily.

"Is it me?" He asked seductively. Clara couldn't be bothered to flirt.

"No. Definitely not." She replied. As she stood up to leave, the man started to kiss her and push her back onto the bed. She tried to push him off, but was too drunk to gain enough force.

"No." She whimpered, as he tried to kiss her neck. She felt helpless and didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, the man was no longer on top of her, but being thrown halfway across the room. He was grabbed by the front of his shirt.

"She said no." The Doctor spat at him. Clara was left in shock and unsure of what to do. "You never touch her or go near her again, do you get that?"

The man nodded and tried to leave, but the Doctor held his grip tight., before throwing him onto the floor and watching him leave. Clara had to admit that the Doctor had scared her and she felt very naïve and immature all of a sudden.

Tears built up in her eyes, mainly from the alcohol. The Doctor saw it and ran to sit next to her on the bed, pulling her in for a hug.

"Hey, it's okay." He soothed as she curled up to him. As he stroked her arm, she couldn't help but think how much she wanted that man to have been him.

"Thank you." She whispered. "You were right. I shouldn't have been so stupid." She put her head in hands and the Doctor stroked her hair, which had now fallen out of the bun sometime that night.

"I know I was right." He smirked. "But as long as you're okay, that's all that matters." He kissed her head and stood up to leave, but Clara pulled him back down. She was starting to feel drowsy and liked the idea of falling asleep in his arms.

"Lie with me Doctor." She said sleepily, letting out a small yawn. She lay back on the bed and he hesitated before lying down next to her and letting her use his chest as a pillow.

"Do you want to go to bed Clara?" He asked, blushing when he realised how that sounded.

"With me? Down boy." She murmured, then giggled quietly.

"I wanted it to be you, you know. I always do."

The Doctor had no idea what she was talking about and knew that it was definitely her alcohol speaking, but he let her carry on.

"I want to wake up next to you; and I want to kiss you. But I won't, because you don't like me that way. So I'm just going to pretend that this is it right now. But he can't ever know."

The Doctor was sure she'd forgotten who she was talking to.

"He can't know that I'm in love with him, because he doesn't love me." Clara was slurring her words but the Doctor stopped breathing. She loved him?

"I even dressed like this tonight and came to this party just to make him jealous. How stupid is that? But he's always there for me as a friend. Maybe we should just be friends. Or friends with benefits. Although, he has I think, zero sexuality so that would definitely not work. Friends that snog? No, he won't like that either. Just friends then."

That was when it occurred to the Doctor that Clara was voicing her thoughts unintentionally. She looked up to him longingly and then fell asleep.

The Doctor looked down at her and smiled gently. He picked her up and carried her through the party, annoyed that the loud music could wake her up. She didn't though, and the Doctor took her to the TARDIS.

Once he was inside, he put Clara down in her bedroom, that she used after long trips, and sat by her bead. He didn't want her staying in the tight corset all night, so went to her wardrobe and pulled out some pyjamas. The were warm and fluffy and might be a little comforting the next morning when she was bound to wake up with a hang over.

He suddenly felt like he couldn't change and had no right to, but he didn't want to leave her there. He carefully undressed her and relieved to discover she was wearing a strapless bra and knickers. He carefully put her clothes on, not wanting to wake her. He couldn't help but notice the feel of her warm skin on his, and he didn't try and hold that thought back anymore. He kissed her forehead and whispered gently to her, "Goodnight Clara. I love you too."

The next morning, Clara woke up to find a cup of coffee and a glass of water next to her bed. She sat up quickly and was met with an awful headache.

The cups had a notice underneath reading, _"You might be feeling a little sick, so I thought you'd like this. I'll be in the console room if you need me. If you need any clarification on what happened last night, I'll try my best to fill in any gaps. The Doctor x"_

Since when had the Doctor put kisses on notes? She brushed it aside and then realised that she wasn't in what she wore last night. Quickly getting dressed and downing the coffee, she ran to the console room.

"Doctor?" She shouted, nervously.

"Clara!" He exclaimed upon seeing to her, beckoning her over to the console. "How's you head?"

Clara put her hand to it from his shouting. "Feels like world war three is going on in there." She whimpered.

"I'll make you some more coffee." The Doctor smiled, heading off to the kitchen.

"Doctor, wait!" Clara shouted before he couldn't get anywhere. "What happened last night?"

The Doctor looked down at his feet and then back to Clara. "Where do you remember from?" He asked.

"From you getting moody because I was snogging some disgusting guy." She made a face at the thought and then looked back to him.

"Oh." He said quietly. He was hoping she'd remember up to falling asleep. "Well, you got very drunk and we didn't talk for a bit. Then I found this man trying to sleep with you and you didn't want him to, so I threw him off."

Clara recalled a slight memory of that and then her eyes widened at her memory of lying on the Doctor. "Then…?" She asked, quietly.

"Then I tried to comfort you and you fell asleep, using me as a pillow." The Doctor explained. "I brought you back here. I hope you don't mind if I changed you. It's just the corset looked really tight and uncomfortable and I didn't want you waking up to…"

"Doctor it's fine." Clara smiled. She turned to walk away, before remembering something else. "Doctor, did I say anything to you last night?" She asked, biting her lip.

"You said many things." The Doctor whispered. "Do you mean just before you fell asleep or…?"

"Yeah. Then." Clara went bright red and wanted to remove herself from the situation.

"Yes you said…stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"You thanked me for getting the guy off you and then you said some things, very drunk. I…" The Doctor lost his words, suddenly losing all confidence to say what he wanted to.

"Oh, I just remember telling you something I shouldn't have. I must have just thought it. Never mind." Clara turned away feeling sad. She'd been hoping he might have felt the same way.

The Doctor ran over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You have a really bad habit of voicing your thoughts you know." He whispered into her ear.

She turned to face him and had just enough time to breathe before the Doctor lips crashed with hers.

He placed his hand on her hips as he wrapped her arms around his neck, after a moment of confusion. The pulled apart, breathless. They rested their foreheads on each other's and Clara giggled slightly.

"I'm taking this isn't just a friends who snog thing?" Clara laughed half-heartedly.

The Doctor shook his head. "Never has been. I can't tell you how long I've tried to put up the effort to do that."

"I still didn't get brave enough." Clara whispered.

The Doctor knew it was now or never, so he whispered three words into her ear. Three words she would never tire of hearing.

"I love you too." She replied, before kissing him again.

Maybe something good _did_ come out of going to that party.


	4. Cold War- Rating: M

"Ugh, two weeks?" Clara moaned as she stood in the small chambers with the Doctor. "And one bed, may I add?"

Clara hated that the Doctor had allowed the soldier's to presume they were a couple. He said it was for her safety but it almost guaranteed she'd have to sleep on the hard floor for two weeks.

"It'll be fine. We can share!" The Doctor said enthusiastically.

"Down boy!" Clara added, making him blush and flail around.

"No…I didn't mean…I…..shut up!" He shouted at her, making her giggle.

She regained her composure ."But seriously Doctor, where will I sleep?"

The Doctor fiddled with his fingers shyly. "Um, with me?" He admitted.

Clara then realised he hadn't been joking. "Oh, ok." She muttered. "Keep your hands to yourself then mister!" she warned.

Later that night, Clara climbed into the small bed with the Doctor. She was wearing his shirt and her knickers from a lack of clothing. He was shirtless with his trousers on.

He remained awake for some time, but couldn't escape the feeling of Clara's backside tucked neatly into his back. His mind was plagued with thought of Clara's smooth skin and how much he ached to touch it.

He turned around to face her and put his arms around her stomach, pulling her back so they could spoon. Even once they were almost completely touching, the Doctor still wasn't satisfied with the yawning chasm between them. It was too much for his body to handle. Truth be told, Clara's body set the Doctor on fire. Her whole personality did. He was head over heels in love with her and was trapped.

He lifted up the back of his shirt, which Clara was wearing, and put his hand on the small of her back. He didn't notice her body still as she became aware of his actions.

He traced small circles into her back with his finger and kissed the back of her head.

"Clara?" He whispered, when he thought he could hear a small whimper.

"Doctor?" Clara replied gently. He felt instantly embarrassed and moved away from her aw far as he could, not being too far as it was a small bed. Cold air brushed behind Clara and she felt isolated without the Doctor's warmth.

"Why did you stop? I like the feel of you beside me." She whispered lovingly. It was a completely innocent statement that made his mind flare up images he didn't need.

He moved back to her and put his arms back where they were. He could feel his length hardening when Clara leaned back into him and moved her neck so it was free for him to explore.

He took no time in placing his mouth there and kissing slowly. The gesture emitted small moans from Clara, making him grow harder than before.

Clara felt his member digging into her back and recoiled from instinct.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked, worried that he'd crossed a border. "Are you okay?"

Clara turned to face him and looked into his worried eyes. He was always looking after her, even though she didn't need him to. That was what had made her fall in love with him. What was the use of denying it now?

"Never better." Clara whispered, before capturing his lips in a long embrace and deepening the kiss. She pulled away for the extreme need of oxygen. He allowed her to get her breath back before he almost dived at her. His kisses were fast and lustful, whereas his caresses were sweet and gentle. He undid the buttons of the shirt Clara was wearing and slowly pulled it off. He leant back to admire the outline of her breasts in the dark and hummed in satisfaction. He unclipped the bra expertly and brought his mouth down to her breasts.

Clara needed to think about what she was doing, but she couldn't with the Doctor turning her on this much.

Actually, what was there to think about? Yeah he was over a thousand, but she loved him; no doubt about it.

She allowed him to melt her body as he moved on top of her. She softly moaned, to try and not catch the soldier's attention.

She felt it was wildly unfair he was still wearing his trousers, but she soon found that was resolved as he pulled them off himself before returning his lips back to hers. She pulled his boxers down his legs. Even in the dark she could see his length and she let a small squeal leave her mouth by accident, making him smile seductively.

His hands moved down to her lower regions and slipped off her knickers. They couldn't see too much in the dark but it was making everything more intense for the Doctor because he had to feel around for everything.

He felt Clara move her legs so they were open for him. That was when it all hit him and he hesitated. "Clara are you sure…?" He asked nervously.

"Yes I'm sure." Clara replied instantly. She pulled his mouth back to hers as he guided himself inside of her. She gasped against his mouth when she felt him and tilted her head back to embrace the moment.

The Doctor stared at her in wonder. Her gasps and breaths increased his arousal further if it was possible. When she looked back to him finally, he began to build a steady rhythm. Clara rose her hips to meet each thrust and soon they had a thin layer of sweat covering both of their skins.

The Doctor held onto Clara life a lifeline and he felt himself getting close. He knew Clara was too by the way she was struggling to keep her cries quiet anymore and threw her head back in ecstasy. The whole crew would hear, but he didn't care.

She reached her climax and screamed his name into his neck to muffle the sound. He finished just after, doing the same before collapsing down beside her.

"Clara?" The Doctor asked once he'd regained his breath.

"Yeah?" She asked timidly.

"I did that because…I love you." He murmured. "I don't want you thinking that this was some one time thing. Unless that's what it was to you."

"No, no, no!" Clara interrupted. "No, I love you too Doctor." She smiled to herself. "Maybe I should turn off the lights more often if you choose to treat me this way in the dark." She teased, before turning over and falling into a well deserved sleep.

She felt the Doctor place his hand on her thigh, but it wasn't unwelcome. She liked the feel of him beside her, and in the end, that was all she'd really wanted to begin with.


	5. After Trenzalore- Rating: M

Everything had changed since Trenzalore. They were closer now, but there was still things separating them.

Clara was still trying to sort out her memories. She'd have days where she'd lose all grip on reality, and the next day she'd be fine.

At first she cried out in her sleep every night. The Doctor found the only way of calming her down was to hold her. He slept with her every night for that reason, just holding her to keep her safe.

One night, he couldn't calm her. It took him a full forty minutes before she woke up from her thrashing and screaming. Tears dripped off her face and she curled up into a ball to allow full sobs take over he body. Her skin was covered in sweat and she was shaking from fear.

The Doctor tried to touch her, but she shivered violently when she felt his hand on her back. It took a while before he could approach her and bring her into his arms. She cried onto his shoulder as he held her close and whispered words of comfort.

It took everything inside him not to start crying himself. He couldn't allow Clara to go on like this. Even once she'd finally got back to sleep, he was still stroking her hair and whispering to her because he feared that if he stopped for just one second, she would wake and start the routing of terror again.

He never asked what the nightmares were about. He wasn't sure he wanted to know. Sometimes Clara would say things in her sleep that haunted the Doctor. Terrorizing things.

They would reveal what her echoes had gone through to save him and it made him feel sick to his stomach from how much she had suffered.

But during the day, she'd act like it was all fine and nothing was wrong. He hated how she did that. They'd never tal about the nights, although Clara would be tired and struggling to keep up on adventures. That was, which adventures he took her on. He'd started to avoid places he'd been before, in case Clara got a deja vu moment.

The night after the worst nightmare, the Doctor found Clara huddled up in a ball in the corner of her bedroom. She was trying to cry silently but her heavy gasps of sorrow in her need for breaths prevented that and the Doctor heard it.

The moment she saw him walk in the door, she wiped her eyes dry in a few seconds and walked over to the bed as if everything was fine. He could only stare at her, knowing she was in pain but fighting it off so he wouldn't have to see.

He wouldn't allow it. He couldn't.

The Doctor walked up to Clara, who was facing the bed, and put his arms around her from behind. She sighed into is body and allowed the comfort.

She restrained herself from allowing more tears around him. He couldn't see her hurting. He had so many issues on his conscience and he didn't need one more stupid thing on his mind.

"Clara, please talk to me." He whispered in her ear, but she remained stubborn.

He could tell she was losing her grip on everything, even who she was.

She wriggled out of his arms after a while and sat on the bed. She was already in her pyjamas. The Doctor removed his jacket and sat down beside her. He took her hands in his and stared into her eyes. She needed someone to talk to so desperately, but not him. It couldn't be him.

She looked into his eyes and saw all the despair. He was dying from her rejections.

"I can't." She whispered regretfully.

"Why not? Is it my future?" He asked carefully. She shook her head and looked down in shame.

"Because I don't even know who I am anymore." She murmured, feeling tears forming in her eyes once more.

"You're my Clara." The Doctor told her, putting a finger under her chin and raising it so she could look into his eyes.

"Yours?" Clara asked hopefully. He saw the longing in her eyes and knew what she was really trying to ask.

"Yes." He whispered in reply, before slowly grasping her lips in his and pulling her close to him. She instantly melted into the kiss and allowed her mind to relieve itself of the memories to focus on him.

She expected the kiss to be short, but when it lasted longer she knew it actually meant something. She reached forward and started to unbutton the Doctor's shirt.

This may not have been a good idea, but it was what Clara needed. she needed something to tell herself that she was real and this was the only thing she could do to make herself see straight.

Once his shirt came off, Clara moved her body close to the Doctors' so he could unzip her dress. He did it quickly and pulled down the top half off her arms. Deciding it was too much effort to wait, he slid hew whole dress off.

They only broke off their kisses to remove another item of clothing.

Clara unzipped the Doctor's trousers and removed them carefully. She hastily removed his boxers. He removed her bra quickly and her knickers, before lying her down on the bed.

There were no words exchanged, just a nod to say they both gave permission. He moved her legs apart and pushed into her, not too forcefully but not too light. Enough to make her feel something strong.

He looked to her to check she was okay. He eyes were squeezed tight shut, her hands in fists and she waited patiently for the Doctor's next move.

"Do you feel alive?" The Doctor whispered into her ear. He pushed into her again, eliciting a small gasp.

"Yes." She replied breathlessly. He continued to push into her until she felt herself nearing her peak.

She could sense he knew that she was close and he started to egg her on.

Suddenly, she was flying the well known heights, arching her back off the bed and clenching around him whilst screaming out his name, only for him.

The Doctor cried out her name as he saw stars, before resting beside her.

He realised she was shaking and he pulled her close to ensure she was okay.

"Clara?" He asked worriedly.

"Mmm fine." Clara murmured. "It's not you."

He felt even worse at this. "Clara, what's wrong?"

He felt her tears hit his hand and he was about to cry too. "It's just…..you noticed me."

And then he understood. After all the years of running after him, it never felt like he appreciated her. But he did, every single second of every single day.

Everything she had gone through for the Doctor was worth it, because at least they had each other.


	6. Home- Rating: T

Clara treasured these nights on the TARDIS. The ones where the Doctor would hold her and touch her so lovingly. The nights when they would hold each other and just whisper words of truth.

She would close her eyes and savour every moment as he trailed his fingers down her spine. She loved the feel of his hair running through her fingers. Every time he stoked her head and whispered her name, she clung tighter to him, determined never to let go.

She would whisper his name into his ear in return and it would make his hands roam over her body, because he couldn't get enough of it. He would kiss her lips again and again to make her know she was loved.

Every small gesture and movement would bring Clara closer to the edge and she'd stop for a few moments because she wouldn't want it to end. He looked into her eyes for an explanation. They didn't need words to get the message through and soon enough, his mouth would soon be back on her neck as they'd start their lovers dance again.

And then they would run together, tumbling, falling, racing to the edge, dancing their perfectly in synch dance. They would collapse into each other's arms, never breaking eye contact.

She would nestle her head into his chest as his arms would circle protectively around her. This was her favourite place in the universe; in his arms.

He would kiss her head occasionally as she shut her eyes out of exhaustion. Her arm would droop over him and trace small circles along his skin. Every inch of him was precious and she was so lucky to have him, even for a day.

He would stroke his hand up and down her arm, to let her know she was safe.

One night, Clara looked up at the Doctor and studied his features. He looked so at peace. It was a contrast from his usual attitude. She could see the war and self-hatred in his eyes and even though he thought she never noticed it, she always knew when he was upset.

"Do you dream Doctor?" She asked curiously. He opened his eyes and looked down to her. She was smiling slightly as he turned to properly face her.

"Course I dream" He replied, grinning back to her as if it were the simplest question in the Universe. "Everybody dreams."

"But, what do you dream about?" She asked, moving her body so her head was in front of his, cupping his cheek with her palm.

"Same thing every dreams about." He replied gently. "I dream about where I'm going."

She'd expected him to say that, as it was so like him. She giggled and looked into his eyes.

He loved when she laughed. He could see her eyes light up and it made his hearts glow.

"But you're not going anywhere! You're just wondering about." She teased, pecking the side of his lips cheekily.

"That's not true." He said thoughtfully, making the conversation more serious, but still light-hearted. "Not anymore."

Clara thought this over in her head, before making herself comfortable again and drifting off to sleep.

A while later, the Doctor stared down at Clara. "It's not true anymore, because I have a new destination." He whispered. "My journey is the same as yours, the same as anyone's."

In that moment, he knew where his travels were taking him. He'd finally figured it out.

"It's taken me so many years, so many lifetimes. But at last I know where I'm going."

He stroked her hair out of face. "Where I've always been going."

He leant down to kiss her hair and whispered, "Home. The long way round."

He didn't know she'd been awake, but maybe that was a good thing. Because he had found home. She had made a home for him.

He would always have Gallifrey, but his home was with her.


	7. Sex Hair- Rating: M

**Rating: M**

"Hello?" Jenna asked as she picked up the phone. She was halfway through getting ready for her event that evening, attending some fashion thing she wasn't particularly interested in. She'd planned out time so that she wouldn't be in any rush to get ready last minute.

"Hey Jen, it's me! Matt!" Matt exclaimed down the phone. She smiled when she heard him speak. They hadn't seen each other since he'd finished on Doctor Who.

"Matt!" She cried out. "Oh my God, how have you been?" She was already ready now and with an hour left to spare before she had to even set off.

"I've been good, you know. Missing you lots." He said sweetly.

"I miss you too." She whispered in reply, smiling as she said it.

There was a small silence where neither party said anything. Jenna couldn't help but think it was awkward.

"Are you busy?" Matt asked curiously.

"Umm." Jenna considered lying for a minute. "Sort of. I mean, I have an event in an hour but I have way enough time to get some coffee or something?"

It was almost as if she could hear Matt get happier through the phone.

"Great! Want me to pick you up?" He asked.

Jenna smiled to herself at his chivalry. "Okay." She whispered.

"See you then." His words sounded promising and it confused Jenna as to why. She'd broken up with Richard a month ago and promised that she'd never date again. But she couldn't escape the feeling that this little meet-up with Matt was some sort of date.

He soon arrived and honked his horn rudely outside of her apartment to inform her he was there. She tutted at him and made her way out of her apartment.

Once she reached the car, he pulled her in so she was practically over his knee for a long hug. She closed her eyes and drank in the intimacy of the situation.

He eventually let go so she could sit in her seat on put on her seatbelt;.

"Hiya." Jenna laughed. Matt started up the car and put his hand out for Jenna to hold. It felt very casual but to any outsiders would look very much like a relationship.

"Hi." Matt grinned. "I've missed you so much .It's weird not seeing you everyday!" Matt laughed, but he seemed a little sad too. it was probably because he missed his job although he'd never care to admit that.

The rest of the short car journey was spent in a comforting silence with occasional smiles and hand squeezes involved.

Matt drove to the back car park of a cafe in London which not too many people knew about. It wasn't a very expensive place and sold great coffee. It also had a parking area around the back so the actors could go in unnoticed it was the perfect place.

Matt undid his seatbelt when the car stopped and turned to Jenna, who was doing the same.

Only then did he get a full chance to look at her. Her hair flowed neatly onto her shoulders and her lips were filled with a deep red lipstick that made her look even more desirable than usual. He knew he shouldn't be thinking that, but they weren't co-stars anymore so it wasn't like she was off limits. Well, she'd never been in his books but Steven had made himself very clear when he cast Jenna in the fact that Matt wouldn't be allowed to try it on with her.

He took both of Jenna's hands and stared into her chocolaty eyes.

"It's not the same without you." Jenna whispered, making him come back to reality. "Peter's great, but he's not you."

Matt took huge affection to these words. They meant that he was something to Jenna.

"It's not you're in my life anymore." She added on.

"Am I in your life Jenna?" Matt teased. Usually she would swat his arm in this situation and remind him that her boyfriend was his best friend, but she no longer had a boyfriend.

Jenna thought it over for a moment and smiled. "Why yes, I do consider you a part of my life Matt." She laughed.

They both giggled a little and somehow managed to edge closer to each other.

"I wake up everyday and miss seeing you in the mornings." Matt smiled. Only after he said it did he realise how that sentence had sounded.

"Did you ever see me in the mornings? Stalking my bedroom now Smith?" Jenna teased.

"Jenna!" He warned, laughing it off. Each laugh brought their faces closer together until there wasn't much space left between them.

"Remember that time you actually stalked my room?" Jenna remembered. Matt blushed.

"Forget that ever happened!" He shook his head from embarrassment

Matt had promised Jenna to take her to work in Cardiff a few months back, but she'd slept in and Richard had said he could go in and wake her up. But she'd looked so peaceful, he'd just watched her and when she woke up she'd found him in her room and staring at her. He still did not know that she was barely clothed under the duvet to that day.

"I can't." Jenna giggled. "It makes you blush."

Matt blushed more at this. "But that's why I love you." She smiled. No sooner had it left her mouth, she was regretting it. It had just seemed so natural. Something Matt would have expected to hear her say to Richard, but it was to him.

"Jenna?" Matt asked as she snatched her hands away from his and turned to face the other direction. "Can I tell you something?"

Jenna looked back to him and nodded slowly, full of regret. "I love you too."

Her breath caught as he pulled her in for a kiss, not too gently but rough. His lips worked against hers as she grabbed his shirt to deepen the kiss. Hands roamed into each other's hair and started to knot it up.

Matt slid his hand down Jenna's back and traced patterns on her shirt. She pulled back to give him a mischievous grin, the kind he'd only ever seen in his dreams. That was one other thing he would never tell Jenna about.

But he had just kissed her and it seemed that his wildest dreams were beginning to come true. He wished he'd been able to tell her before about how much he loved every little inch of her, but it had felt wrong with Richard in the way. After all, she was in love with him and he hadn't wanted to ruin it.

As they began to kiss again, Jenna slipped her hand down Matt's chest and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He nodded against her lips to say she was allowed, before she pulled it off. She had seen his bare chest many a time before, once even sleeping on it after a particularly long day on set. That was one other thing she had never told Richard about because it had seemed too couple-like for him to find it adorable or funny.

Matt tugged at Jenna's black shirt she was wearing and she moaned in resistance. He pulled back to see what was the matter.

"Matt, I have about half an hour before I have to leave." She whispered.

He thought over it for a moment. "Well then we'd better be quick." He replied. She'd never known that those words could turn her on so much, but they did.

He pulled off her shirt and his hands instantly went to her breasts. She was still wearing her bra but he could feel the lace under his fingers. His hands started to travel under her skirt when she whimpered softly for him. He could tell that these small gestures were unravelling her as much as they were him.

Their kisses got more heated and their bodies began to clash together. Jenna reached forward to pull down the fly on Matt's trousers but hit the gear stick in the process. She realised how annoyingly uncomfortable their position was, and climbed across the seat to straddle Matt's waist, in the process giving Matt access to removed her skirt. She was extremely grateful for the almost opaque windows in her car. You would have to be looking extremely hard to see what they were doing in the car and no-one else was in the car park except for them.

Matt put his hands on Jenna's hips and stroked them lovingly with his thumbs. She pushed her hair out of his face, leaning back so he could get a full view of her barely clothed body. She could feel his member digging into a specific place and she moved her mouth to his neck so she could suck and bite gently at it.

He moaned when she began to kiss him, which only fuelled her movements more. She managed to pull down his fly from her position and he removed his trousers, lifting his arse slightly off the seat.

Jenna looked down and tutted out of amusement and sarcasm. "You didn't even bother with boxers? Bit keen?"

He laughed. "I actually have no clean ones." His words made Jenna pull a face of disgust. When she did things like that, he could only find himself loving her even more.

He reached behind her and pulled off her bra so he could tease her breasts. His hands kneaded and caressed her expertly, making her moan softly in his ear. The gentle and loving sound made him know that this was right.

He slipped Jenna's knickers to the side and allowed his fingers to find their way inside of her. Her body shifted and stiffened when she first felt them, but then her moans started to increase in volume.

The way he pleasured her was different to anything she'd had before. She pushed one arm down to where it had been perched on his shoulder and grabbed his wrist to still it.

"No more teasing Matt." She said seriously, her eyes going slightly darker. "I want you."

She didn't have to ask twice before he lifted her up so he could pull down the final piece of clothing and ease his way inside of her. The way she gasped and placed open mouth kisses on his shoulder at first made him want to stay there forever.

He ran his fingers up and down her back. Her skin was so soft and smooth under his touch.

Jenna wiggled her hips slightly to tell him to move, and he did just that. Jenna put her forearm on each of Matt's shoulders to gain leverage, so she could meet his hips. Her eyes were closed and her lulled back in pleasure as her cries got louder and louder. He was sure you could have heard it outside but he had no desire to quieten her as it was a heavenly sound.

His grunts and heavy breaths mingled with hers and his movements began to get tired and ragged.

"Look at me." Matt murmured into her ear. "Open your eyes."

Jenna looked back into his eyes and stared lovingly into them. In that moment she felt like he was completely opening up to her and she'd seen more of him than anyone else in the world.

She reached her peak and exploded around him, never breaking the eye contact as her lips crashed with his and whispered his name onto his lips.

He was very soon behind and he held her head, stroking her hair as he gasped her name loud.

They stayed breathing heavily in the same position for a while. Once she moved away, it felt like there was a hole separating them.

Jenna grabbed her clothes quickly and put them on hurriedly, as did Matt.

One she was dressed, Jenna reached down for her bag to grab her mirror.

"Matt, I know I'm acting dismissive but I'm going to be so late for this event!" That was when he remembered and he smiled to himself.

He turned on the ignition and started driving in the right direction. Jenna smiled adoringly at him as a thank you, before looking in the mirror.

"Shit!" She cried out, rubbing at the smudged lipstick. She got out a wipe and removed it, before redoing it urgently.

"Here." Matt declared. Jenna looked out of her window and realised she'd arrived.

Her hair was still tangled but it would have to do. She'd just claim it was the messy style.

"See you later?" Jenna asked quietly.

"Text me when the event is over or when you want to leave." He replied lovingly.

She leant forward to peck him on the lips, before getting out of the car and waving to him. She didn't want any press seeing who had driven her, so hid her face until she reached the very entrance and the cameras started to flash as they recognised her.

She had a good night, but all she could think about was what Matt had half promised her for later.


	8. Wedding Dresses- Rating: M

Clara examined herself in the full length mirror within her bedroom. The dress fitted her perfectly and she couldn't help admiring how pretty it made her feel. In truth, she felt like a princess.

The Doctor stood in the doorway, watching his soon-to-be-bride. She was stunning. Even more so than usual. He had intended on staying quiet, but she looked so irresistable and beautiful looking in the mirror, alone.

When he thought she couldn't see him, he crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach, lifting her slightly.

"Doctor!" Clara laughed, playfully swatting his arms away. "You're not supposed to see the bride in the dress before the actual day!"

"oh come on!" The Doctor complained. "It's a week away!"

"And you still have to wait!" Clara giggled. To him, that was the most beautiful sound in the world.

He was still stood behind her and he moved her hair away from her neck before he kissed it heatedly.

"You. Are. Beautiful." He murmured in between kisses. She let out a moan when he hit a certain spot on her neck where he knew she was sensitive.

He turnes her around to face him and pulled her in for a deep kiss. His hands skimmed down her dress and she pulled back.

"Doctor, this dress cost a lot of money. I don't want it to get crumpled." She explained.

He nodded and leant to her ear. "Then let me take it off you."

The way he said the words turned her on more than she could imagine and she obliged to his request.

His hands found the small zip at the back and delicately pulled it down, allowing Clara to push off the top and step out of the huge gown.

She was wearing a strapless nude bra and white knickers. He pulled her close to kiss her as his hands roamed her body, an area he would never tire of exploring.

She unbuttoned his shirt and had it off very quickly, throwing it wherever it landed.

The Doctor reached into his pocket and pulled out a condom.

"Really?" Clara asked mockingly. "You come to spy on me in my wedding dress and chose to bring a condom? There is such a thing as too keen."

The Doctor would usually get all flustered at her comment, but he somehow didn't.

"Oh I am definitely too keen." He whispered into her ear, unzipping his trousers and stepping out of them.

Clara half-lunged at him as she dragged him to the bed. He fell on top of her, careful to support his weight above her.

He used one hand to move around Clara's back and expertly unclasp her bra. Once it had been removed, the Doctor's mouth suckled on each breast until they were peaked. Clara moaned at each suck and arched her back off the bed.

When his mouth moved back to her neck, Clara reached down and slid her hand under the Doctor's boxers, grasping his length. He momentarily lost concentration and gasped and she gently pumped him, before sliding off the offending material covering his length.

The Doctor pulled his boxers fully off and threw them to the side as Clara wriggled out of her knickers.

Clara took the condom and rolled it onto him and parted her legs wide in anticipation.

She let out a loud cry when he entered her and gasped when he pushed in again. If his touches were the stars then surely she was in heaven.

The Doctor loved seeing Clara as she finished. He would wait for it every time, wanting to see her scream out his name with her eyes sqeezed tight in ecstasy as waves of pleasure rolled over her body. He loved how he would follow after, tumbling with her into their forever.

And afterwards they lay together, embracing that they had each other and they were happy.

So…. you guys really like your Whouffle Smut promps, don't you? I said that this wouldn't be up until tomorrow but I could t resist. Written on a samsung so sorry for all mistakes.


	9. Small Spaces- Rating M

Doctor, budge!" Clara nudged the Doctor in the stomach as he pushed against her.

God knows how they'd managed to be locked in a tiny cupboard. Actually, they did know how. It was because the Doctor had told the Queen of the Exapins that her dress was ugly.

"I can't." He complained, falling against Clara. It was only then she realised just how compromising their position was. His arms were either side of her head against the wall she was slumped against, and his knee was positioned almost perfectly inbetween her legs.

"Um, Doctor…" She murmured, looking down.

"Sorry!" He shouted out, trying to move backwards, but it was no use. The cupboard was tiny. Instead, he fell back against her, his lips almost reaching hers.

She was angry with herself for not being able to focus her mind on anything other than the Doctor's breath on her face and how endearing his lips looked.

The Doctor noticed Clara had gone silent in her observations, but when he tried to speak he couldn't help looking down to Clara's lips.

The cupboard began to get very hot and the Doctor couldn't bear the torture much longer. He tried to bang at the door, but sent himself tumbling into Clara, his hand landing coincidentally on her breast.

Usually she would swat his hand away and make a joke, but she found herself oddly turned on by the situation. He looked down at her apologetically but saw that she was looking at him with some form of lust.

"Clara." He whispered as she put her hand on top of his and squeezed it gently, letting out a sharp moan.

The sound was enough to send the Doctor's senses crazy and his lips darted down to hers, capturing them in his lustful attack.

She didn't respond in pure shock at first, but soon allowed his tongue to fight with hers for dominance

She didn't have time to say anything before his hands started unzipping the back of her dress and pulling it down. He stalled when he saw her breasts, but she pulled him down to her and started kissing the Doctor's neck.

He quickly undid his trousers, sure he couldn't wait any longer.

"Bit fast Doctor!" Clara complained upon seeing his hurry. "We can take it slow, you know."

"I don't want to" He said between open mouth kisses on her neck.

She felt his hands ghost above her knickers, before pushing them aside and gently caressing her.

She lost control of her senses when his delicate caresses turned into encouraging rubs, crying out his name and begging for him.

He looked down at her, asking permission and it was silently granted.

He pulled down his boxers and her knickers. He then placed himself at her entrance and slowly filled her.

She moaned at the feel of him inside of her and closed her eyes tight to absorb the pleasure as fully as she could.

He gave himself a moment to think before pulling out and pushing back into her. Clara rose her hips to meet each thrust, her cries of his name increasing in volume each time.

He knew she was close. Incredibly close.

"Clara…" He whispered into her ear, and she exploded around him like a million stars. He wasn't too far behind and he screamed out her name as he finished.

Clara only just noticed that a broom had been sticking into her back the whole time and very uncomfortably. It would be sure to leave a bruise, but she didn't care.

Their sweaty bodies stuck to each other as they rested. They still had little space and no-one had yet come for them.

A small while later, the Doctor asked, "Another go?"

Clara smiled at him knowingly and allowed him to start their dance all over again.


	10. Not So Alien Emotions- Rating: T

The Doctor could tell that something wasn't right with Clara. She was pacing back on forth in the Maitland's kitchen with her hand on her hip and whispering to herself. No, something definitely wasn't right. The Doctor waited a few moments before he chose to speak up. "Clara is there something wrong?" She stopped to stare at him and he immediately wished he'd kept hi mouth shut. "Wrong? No, I'm completely fine" she snapped at him. The Doctor wasn't very good at reading signs but he could tell this was definitely sarcasm. Very angry sarcasm. He decided to stand up and walk over to her. He held her hands in his to make her stop fidgeting and pacing. "Look at me" the Doctor said gently, "What's wrong Clara?"

"It's nothing" she replied in a very stressful way, "it's stupid." She tried to turn away from him but he was still holding her hands so her head was looking to the side to avoid his glare. "It's obviously not nothing. Come on tell me, I promise I won't think it's stupid." She turned her head back to look at him.

"Last year I dated this guy. He was really sweet and everything but he was training to become a doctor and was never around and I wanted to travel we broke up to make things easier."

The Doctor wasn't entirely sure why this was making her upset now but as he was about to say this she carried on, "But he's just got a job nearby and called me asking to come over."

The Doctor still wasn't sure why she's upset so he asked, "So did he come over? I'm not too sure wh..."

"He's coming over in about five minutes." She interrupted him. "But what do I say? It's been a year! I can't exactly say "hi, how are you? Sorry I haven't called, been busy fighting aliens and saving the world?""

Her tension was so high the doctor could feel it radiating off her. "How about I explain to him that we're a thing now?" the Doctor suggested.

"What? No!" She exclaimed. "I still like him. I don't want him thinking I'm with someone else when it's not true. Especially if you introduce yourself as, "I'm the doctor, an alien from outer space and I'm your ex's new boyfriend.""

A sudden knock at the door interrupted their conversation. Clara quickly wiped the small mascara smudges under her eyes, straightened out her dress and walked towards the door. She stopped just before opening it, "You, upstairs now!" she said to the Doctor, "please for once in your life be quiet and pretend you're not here. This won't be long." He wanted to protest but something in Clara's voice, was it a slight plead, told him he shouldn't and so he went upstairs.

"Hi" Clara mumbled opening the door.

"Clara, gosh, hi!" a very handsome man cried. "It's so good to see you!" he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Good to see you too Josh" Clara smiled, still in the very long hug. The Doctor was spying from the top of the stairs. He immediately disliked, actually hated everything about Josh. The way his hair fell naturally perfect, how muscular he was, how much joy he put into Clara's face, just his general perfection. He was perfect for Clara and the Doctor hated it. He started to feel something he hadn't really felt before? Jealousy? No. The Doctor doesn't get jealous, he thought to himself, but the emotion he was feeling was clearly contradicting that. Even though it had only been a few seconds, the Doctor wanted to break up this hug. He had, had Clara in his arms for way too long now. The Doctor felt a sigh of relief, only slightly, when they finally pulled apart. "Do you want a cup of tea? Clara asked Josh.

"Yes please." he replied, following her through into the kitchen. "Don't worry, I'll make it!" he said when he saw her switching on the kettle. "I remember where everything is." He smiled. Clara looked relieved to be able to sit back and relax.

When they finally had tea in their hands, they started to talk. Little did they know that the Doctor was on all fours in the room above them, with his ear to the ground, listening into their conversation. The conversation was a lot longer than he wanted. After half an hour, the Doctor started to get impatient. Their voices were growing quieter so he couldn't hear. They had mostly been talking about his work, qualifying and promotions. Clara has babbled on about how she's still a nanny but wants to travel. She didn't even mention the Doctor! This made him very upset. A man was upstairs while she's talking to her ex and she forgets to mention him? Then he heard the question. That question. The one he really didn't want Josh to ask. "So is there anyone new around?"

"As in...?" Clara stuttered

"As in a new guy?" Josh finished. Clara sipped on her tea quickly to think of an answer. Was the Doctor the man in her life? He was a man (questionably a twelve year old boy) and he was definitely in her life, but not in that way? Or was he?

"No." She finally decided on. "Not really, just been trying to sort myself out first." She looked up at him after half- talking to the table. "You?"

"Pretty much the same." He answered. "Waiting for the right person." This seemed more of a hint than a statement. Clara didn't know what to say. She still had feelings for Josh and wanted to be with him, but then there's the Doctor. This marvellous man who had shown her the universe and who she had saved his life a thousand times. The man who she adored but he never showed one blip of emotion back. She couldn't go on feeling like a shadow to him. She wanted to be loved. Even after jumping into his time stream to save him, she thought he would have shown some emotion but he seemed too distraught over the recent loss of his wife to even notice her.

"I've been thinking," Clara spoke out of the silence, "Do you wanna meet up tomorrow? Go out somewhere?"

The Doctor froze. Tomorrow was Wednesday. He'd arrived a day too early by accident so decided to hang around while he waited. But she was making plans for a Wednesday with someone else? He wanted to run down the stairs and shout something to her, something that would explain how he felt, but he knew Clara would get angry and probably think he was saying it just so they could go somewhere tomorrow. She's never believe him. Besides, what is she felt different. She obviously felt something when she jumped into his time stream but when she woke up he'd been so upset over River, he ignored her. He wished she could remember what he said to her when she fainted. He whispered to her all the way out of his time stream. "I'm here Clara. I will always be here for you, because you are my life. MY impossible girl. The most impossible girl in the universe. And that's not because you've saved my life a thousand times. It's because you saved me once, from the darkness. You showed me that I didn't need to be sad. That life should be lived in happiness. A life I want to live with you, everyday. And you know what, Miss Clara? I think I'm a little bit in love with you."

After Josh left Clara ran upstairs to find the Doctor straightening out his tie. "What did you do while you were up here?" she asked curiously. The Doctor was sitting on her bed and looking up at her. "I was right here waiting. You took an awfully long time! I may have even fallen asleep." From that last sentence, she knew he was lying. He barely ever slept. She examined his eyes very quickly. "You're lying." She stated as-a-matter-of-fact-ly.

"I'm not!" He blurted out, trying to look shocked. "Ok, maybe fine I wasn't" He said very quickly, giving into her death glare. "I was just listening in."

"Oh, so you'll know that I'm not going out with you tomorrow and to come back next week." She said with very little emotion. She turned to walk out of the room. The Doctor noticed she was obviously upset about something. "Stop, Clara we need to talk!"

Talk? They never talk anymore. Not after Trenzalore. All she ever wants is to talk to him but he never lets her. What is their to talk about? How she sacrificed herself for him and doesn't care. How he assumes that he can make it all better by being silent and showing her new planets? How every night she has nightmares from memories that never happened but she tries to bottle them in and not tell the Doctor because she knows he won't care. Or how about how much she loves him? How willing she is to do anything for him but he'll never feel the same way. She can feel tears pricking behind her eyes at these thoughts. "Keep it together Clara" she thought to herself. She turned back around to stare at him.

"Let's talk about everything then Doctor." She snapped. "Let's talk about how you don't care about my life as long as you're safe to save the world. I mean, why should you care? You think you are so much better than the rest of the whole human race because you're the Doctor and you're the last of your superior race. Well guess what? No-one cares!" She could feel the tears streaming down her face and immediately regrets saying that. She knows how much it hurts him to mention his race. She couldn't suddenly apologise now, can she? That would make her seem stupid. She turned and quickly walked out of the door. "I'm going out." She said in a still- angry tone. "See you whenever." she murmured, grabbing her coat off the hand rail on the staircase and running down it.

The Doctor burst into tears in her room. "What has brought all this on?" He thought to himself. He could tell she was upset but she's just lost it. Is that how she truly saw him? As someone who believes they are superior to everyone else. Is that how he really was? Why hadn't he spoken up? Stopped her from leaving? Made her feel that that wasn't true. Tell her how he felt so she would calm down. Maybe let her say she felt the same? Does she feel the same way? He couldn't imagine she does after that. Not after how he'd acted towards her. He eventually decided to stand up. He left the house quietly and locked it with his screwdriver. He checked she'd taken some house keys first so that he wasn't locking her out, which would make her even angrier. He went back to his TARDIS, locked himself in his room and cried. This wasn't like him. He never cried. But he wasn't crying about what she'd said. He was crying because he felt that he'd made her feel that way, say those things. He wished he would have just told her how he felt from the moment her saw her.

She grabbed her keys and ran out of the house. She slammed the door shut and quickly leant back against it. She needed a moment to pause, breath and think. She let her tears fall heavily and then a few moments later walked down the street. She didn't know where she was walking, she just carried on. Anywhere her legs would take her. As long as it was away from the Doctor. She knew he'd be galaxies away by then but she still wanted to be sure. She knew she looked like a mess and people were staring but she didn't care. Making a date for a Wednesday was bound to upset the Doctor but he needed to know that he wasn't the only thing in her life. Well, she wanted him to know that, even though that'd not really true. He is the everything in her life and she screwed it up. She got home a few hours later and noticed the TARDIS was gone and so was the doctor. She didn't know if he'd ever come back. She told George she was ill and couldn't cook dinner or look after the kids. She went up to her room and cried herself to sleep. In her dreams the Doctor was there. Reaching out his hand for her. This wasn't like the usual dreams. They were more like memories. This was an actual dream. She reached out for him but just as she was nearly there, he turned away. Left her there in the darkness. She woke up screaming, "No, please, no. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry."

* * *

The whole date with Josh went wrong. All she could think about was the Doctor. At the end of the day she apologised for her rudeness. Said she was feeling ill but promised to see him the next day and act better. She was pretty much the same and once again, put it down to feeling sick.

The Doctor thought he should go and see Clara. For him it had been about two weeks. He had gone to several galaxies and planets but nothing made him happy. Every time, he looked around to see Clara's face light up when she saw something new, but it wasn't there. He thought he'd go and see her about two weeks later. Two weeks was good timing right? He'd planned what to say in his head and flew to her house. Missed her was an understatement. He needed to see her. He arrived and knocked on her door, forgetting to check the date. She opened it with wide eyes. "Doctor?" she asked. She looked shocked to see him.

"It's me!" He said loudly. "Clara, I thought we needed to talk but a bit of time as well so I'm here."

Her face looked blank. "Why?" she asked with general confusion.

"Because, like I said, we need to..."

"Why now?" She interrupted. "Doctor I was waiting to talk for weeks. You didn't even call. It's been over a month. I've made other plans, I don't have time to talk." Over a month? That can't be right. He was sometimes off, but not by more than a few days. She looked tired and although relieved to see him, very hurt at the same time. "Look, I'll be back in a few hours. You can wait around or try and get here for then." She said to him. He decided to hang around. Just before she left he thought he should ask her where she's going.

"I'm meeting up with Josh, I'm meant to be going over to his tonight but I've got to collect the kids from school first."

She was seeing him. But seeing, He knew this was his fault and the damn TARDIS. Well no, mostly him. He sat down on their sofa and turned on the TV. There was a movie on about a time traveller who leaves his wife unexpectedly. He's been there all her life to save her but at the same time he's never there. He found himself oddly relating to the situation. He cried at the end of the film and fell asleep on the sofa.

Clara re-entered the house a whole later. She had told Josh that she had to babysit that night so couldn't stay over. In truth, she needed to talk to the Doctor. She found him curled up in the front room. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. She felt too guilty to wake him so decided to make some tea and wait. He woke up a short while later when Clara smashed a glass she was washing-up. She cursed a few times and the Doctor came through to see what was going on. "How long have you been here?" he asked her nervously.

"About two hours." She replied, sweeping the glass up on her hands and knees, not once turning to face him.

"Let me" he offered, walking over to help her.

"No, I..."

"Please, I don't want you cutting yourself." She gave him that dustpan and brush and stood back. He had it done in a minute and made sure there wasn't the tiniest bit of glass left. They turned to face each other.

She didn't want to start crying but she knew that this would either end with a bit of crying or in anger which would result in more tears. "Aren't you staying at Josh's tonight?" He spoke out of the silence.

"Um, no" she replied, "told him I needed to babysit. We need to talk first."

She was about to start her apologies but the Doctor stopped her.

"I'm sorry Clara. You are everything to me. You have always been there for me. Never stopped. You saved me. But not as in dying for me. You brought yourself into my life and saved me from myself, showed me the light if you like. Every tie I look at you I don't understand why I don't tell you how I feel. You set my world on fire, in a good way." He was awful at speeches and kept feeling like he had to explain himself. "I love the way you're eyes sparkle when she see something new, and when they sparkle every day from your beauty. I love the way you aren't afraid to tell me how you feel. You aren't afraid to do what you want. I love how my hearts start beating faster when you're in the room and how they go crazy when you touch me. I couldn't stand you giving our day to someone else because it's the only day I get to see you when I want you so much more. I don't want anyone else to be able to make you happier than I do. You are perfect for me in every way Clara and I need you. I want you. I love you."

Clara was sure he must have taken that speech from a book. He honestly doesn't feel that way, does he? He had ripped all the words right out of her mouth. He needed her? That was more than she could ever imagine. He wanted her? Really? properly really wanted her? He loved her? That word. Love. The one she'd been trying to avoid but she couldn't anymore. Because if he loves her back, what's left to be done? He may scare her so much but at the same time she loves him, everything about him. "I love you too." She finally choked out. "But Doctor, I need you to know. What I said, I didn't mean any of it..."

"I know" he whispered.

"You do?" she asked quietly

He nodded his head so slightly that if she wasn't staring so deeply into his eyes, she wouldn't have noticed. He cupped her face in his hand and she leant into his touch. He started to bend down to her face and lean in. She could feel butterflies exploding in her stomach and her heart was trying to escape from her chest. He put his lips on hers and pulled her closer, his hand holding her face. She put her hand in fists on his chest and could feel both his hearts beating incredibly fast. His lips were soft an gentle. Not asking for too much, just showing how much he cared for her. After what felt like an eternity, they both pulled away needing air. She immediately wanted to kiss him again. His hands were still on her face and they were still standing a breath away from each other. She stood on her tiptoes, pulling him in for another kiss.

Her lips felt like rose petals on his. His body screamed at her touch and he wanted to hold her there in this moment forever. Never letting go. He moved his hands to her waist, still as gentle as before. He could feel tears running down her cheek. He pulled out of the kiss to wipe them away with his thumb whilst cupping her face.

"Hey," he said softly, "it's ok."

She sobbed quietly into his chest and he held her close, rubbing her back and planting kisses into her hair, murmuring words to soothe her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" he asked.

"Everything." she replied. She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Clara, never be sorry." He told her with his hands holding her face. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you and I never will. I will always keep you safe, I promise. This is my promise to protect you from anything and everything. Including ex-boyfriends who want you back." He said the last line playfully so she'd giggle. It was the most delightful sound and made him smile too.

She coughed to clear her throat and stepped away from him. "So, I wash, you dry?" it was more of an instruction that a question. She threw a dishcloth at his face and laughed at him.

"Oi, you!" He yelled. "Watch it, little missus." She laughed more at this and took some of the soapy bubbles in her hands and blew them into his face and hair so they were in his eyes. He made a weird face to get them out making her laugh harder. Laughter felt so good after so long.

"That's it Clara Oswald!" He smiled cheekily at her. "Better run!" He shouted.

She quickly ran screaming up the stairs. He was chasing her like a 5 year old calling out things like, "Can't run from me!" He eventually caught her when she had to stop from laughing too hard. He pulled her backwards down the stairs playfully and puffed bubbles into her hair. She was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Now we're even." He smirked

She then splashed water at him. "I win." She smiled at him and started to run again.


	11. Sonics and Splashes- Rating: T

He hadn't been talking for that long? Definitely wasn't over a half hour, but Clara decided this was too long and he was now boring. She'd heard him lecture on about all his different screwdrivers and their functions for way longer than any sane person needed. So she took it. She walked over to the Doctor, removed the screwdriver from his hand and ran as fast as she could.

She was running through all the rooms in the TARDIS, but the hallways seemed to be directing her into one particular place. The Doctor wasn't far behind and was screaming, "Oi! Clara, you better give that back! I am gonna get you!"

She giggled every time he cried out and carried on running. the TARDIS was filled with laughter and joy. After running for a few minutes, Clara came to rest in the swimming pool. She thought he was a long way behind and needed to catch her breath. She looked at the screwdriver presently in her hand, and tried to figure out which controls did what. She had tried extremely hard to switch off during the Doctor's lecture, but the sound of his voice fascinated her and she ended up taking in pointless information. Clara looked up to the pool. It was a beautiful shade of bluey-green and the water flowed so naturally. It was all so peaceful. She walked to the edge, leant over and touched the water with the tip of her finger. It was a nice temperature too. Standing back up, she was about to go and see if she could find the Doctor when suddenly a hand pushed her on her back and she went flying into the water, with a big splash.

The Doctor thought it was hilarious, but Clara's face was not pleased. He was laughing hysterically at the side of the pool, while she pulled her hair out of her face.

"You pushed me in!" she shouted.

"You stole my screwdriver" the Doctor replied, still laughing his way through the sentence. He noticed that her clothes were now stuck tight to her body. She had been wearing a thin black, polka dot dress which was now drenched. She swum to the side of the pool and reached out a hand to be helped out. He foolishly took the hand, and she pulled him into the pool with her.

He must have removed his jacket when running earlier, as it was no longer there. His bow tie drooped heavily with water and a rare look of shock came onto the Doctor's face.

Clara started to back away, but she wasn't a good swimmer to begin with and the clothes, now heavy with water, were weighing her down. He quickly grabbed her and dragged her to the back to the edge of the pool.

"I've got you" he whispered possessively into Clara's ear as she kicked her legs and arms around, laughing at this sudden attack.

When she finally got tired of trying to escape his grasp, he turned her around to see her.

Droplets of water dripped down her face and her big eyelashes had water drops on the ends. He eyes were gleaming and her hair was pushed back from her face. He brought his hand to her face and leant in to kiss her. His other arm wrapped around her waist, bringing her closer to him. She was slow to react at first, stunned by the Doctor's actions but quickly put her arms around his neck. They kissed slowly and passionately. She ruffled one had his through his hair and brought it then to his face. She gently pushed away so she could breath. He looked so consent, yet confused. She giggled at his expression and a smile rose to his face.

"Oh Clara." he murmured into her ear, "you have no idea how much I love that sound." Before she knew it, his lips were back on hers and she wanted to stay in that moment forever.


	12. Shining Star- Rating: T

Clara was sat in the living room. The kids were at school and she had nothing to do. It was a Wednesday morning, but the Doctor hadn't arrived yet. "Typical." she thought to herself. The TARDIS didn't like her very much and would try to make the Doctor get on Clara's bad side as often as she could. She switched on the TV to watch old episodes of The Big Bang Theory. She'd found herself strangely intrigued with this show as she's started to understand a lot of the sciency things from picking it up with the Doctor. That was when the bulb flickered for a moment. She looked up but it was fine, so she thought she must be imagining it. Then it happened again, but this time continuously, and the bulb eventually wore out. She cursed to herself and when to find a spare bulb in the cupboard.

She rummaged around for a awhile until she finally found the right bulb shape. She was careful to switch off the light first, before removing the light. _When she was 9, her dad had changed bulbs with the electricity still on. He had a nasty electric shock, and although they laughed about it later, Clara really didn't like the look of it. _She stood on the arm chair of the sofa and leant over to remove the bulb. Because of how short she is, she was on her tiptoes. After a few wobbles, she finally removed the bulb. She placed it on the floor, and got back on the arm chair with the new bulb. As she leant over, with her arms reached out, she lost her balance completely. She tried to turn sideways to balance better but that caused her to misplace her step and stumble off the sofa. It wasn't very high but Clara had no warning. As she fell, she hit her head on the corner of the coffee table. She dropped the bulb as she fell, which smashed into pieces which she then fell on top of. She could hear herself shout for the Doctor just before she passed out.

Clara woke up, but she was still falling. Looking around, she remembered this was the Doctor's timestream. Had surviving been a dream? Was she still falling? Was she always falling, the whole time? She could hear the Doctor screaming her name, "Clara!" She knew it. She felt trapped. She could hear a million voices screaming through her mind and every second, it was getting harder to focus on the Doctor's voice. "Doctor!" she cried out, but it seemed like she wasn't making a sound. She shut her eyes and prayed that any moment she would wake up, but inside she felt like she knew she never would.

She woke up in her room. Wait, this wasn't the Maitland's house. This was her room on the TARDIS. She hardly used it but whenever the Doctor and her had an adventure that went on a bit longer than expected, she stayed in here. She felt the most awful surge of pain run through her body. It felt like...like when the Doctor pulled her out of his timestream. It wasn't a dream after all! She wanted to cry out in relief! She hadn't been falling after all. She felt the warmth of someone behind her and saw the Doctor's arms wrapped around her stomach. She smiled and tried to shuffle in a little closer, but noticed her hand surged with pain when she put pressure on it. She winced and instantly the Doctor sat up and removed the locks of hair from her face. "You ok?" he asked gently, with a very concerned look on his face. He looked into her eyes for an answer.

"What happened?" she mumbled, trying to turn around to see the Doctor. He halted her with his arms and pushed her back around.

"Don't try to turn, you might get dizzy. I'm guessing you fell Clara. I found you on the floor of your living room, passed out and lying on glass with a cut hand. It looks like you were trying to change the light bulb."

"Yeah." she breathed out, making sense of it in her head.

"I told you to let me do the fixing things!" The Doctor stated, with a slip of anger in his voice. "I don't want you getting hurt, like now."

Clara opened her mouth to call him overprotective but he stopped her. "Clara, you really hurt your head and fell on glass. That could have been much worse than it was. I don't want to lose you."

"Doctor, since when did you get all fussed over me falling off a chair? I'm not going to die from that for goodness sake! Besides why are you being all scared and overprotective?"

She trailed off her words when she looked behind her to see the Doctor's gaze. He looked generally scared and that made her go quiet. The Doctor didn't say anything, but nuzzled his nose into Clara's hair. She wanted to know what had brought all this on, but didn't want to move in case she spoilt the moment. She felt his breath on her face and she breathed with him, every time he rose his chest heavily. She could hear his heartbeats pumping faster and she closed her eyes to relax. She thought she should feel alien in the Doctor's arms but it felt right. Like home, somewhere she should be and will always go come back to.

He took in her scent heavily. He couldn't get enough of it. He held her closer and closer until her tiny body was perfectly in line with his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" the Doctor suddenly whispered quietly into her ear. She shivered at the sudden sound but kept her eyes closed.

"Tell you what?" she questioned.

"That you're scared. About the nightmares." How could he know about that? Ever since Trenzalore she kept on dreaming of her other lives. And falling. Yes, falling over and over but never landing.

"How did you know about that?" Clara whispered, suddenly tense and her body stiffened. Her breathing rate increased and the Doctor loosened his grip on her but was still there, as if it was reassurance he wasn't leaving.

"Angie's been telling me that you've been screaming at night. You'll never fall asleep on the TARDIS anymore. And just now, when you passed out, you spoke in your sleep."

"Spoke?" Clara asked. She was angry with Angie as she had specifically told her not to tell the Doctor. But right now, she needed to know what the Doctor had heard. She didn't want him to think she was vulnerable. And she didn't want him to know about the countless times she'd saved him and in what horrific ways she'd died for him.

"You were calling for me. But even when I held you, and assured you I was there, you carried on crying out. Like you couldn't reach me. You were begging for me to make the pain stop. You kept telling me to run. Telling me that I have to go." She could hear his voice was thick with tears and she wanted to make them stop, but she was frozen where she was.

_He picked her up to take her to the TARDIS. He could heal her wounds there and make sure no-one found out about the accident, for embarrassments sake. "Doctor." she murmured. She kept whispering his name over and over, each time getting louder and louder. He placed her on her bed, in her room. Suddenly she cried out in pain. _Timelords are slightly psychic, he knew that. But this time it was different. It was like he could feel all of her pain wrenching inside of him. _He ran over to her and held her body, "I'm here Clara, I'm here." He tried to calm her down but couldn't. _

_"Run, Doctor run!" she shouted. "Please go!" she kept on telling him to leave but he couldn't. She was dreaming. It was like she couldn't wake up. Maybe because of hitting her head? "I'm falling. I can't stop falling!" She cried. The pain in her voice was tearing his hearts apart. " It hurts. It hurts so much. Please, please make it stop. Doctor make it stop! please." She was thrashing her arms and legs. He held her down to calm her and shushed her. He planted kisses on her head and kept trying to soothe her. She eventually started to breath normally and calm down. Like a knife, her whisper cut the new found silence. "Doctor, please see me. Please say goodbye. Don't leave me alone. You never see me. I call for you a million times but you never hear. You are all I see yet you never notice me. Everything I do, I do for you. Yet I'm alone. I don't want to die alone. I don't want to die. But I do, again and again. Make it stop. Please Doctor make it stop." _He could feel her terror. The feeling of being abandoned. She felt weak and lost. Likeshe couldn't grasp onto reality. This was all a murmur, but with such hurt and terror in her voice. She kept dying for him when he didn't even look at her. But he did. She was the first thing in his mind every minute he was awake and in every dream. He loved his impossible girl. HIS impossible girl. HIS Clara. And this was killing him. It was killing her.

A while later, after Clara and the Doctor stopped crying, they finally talked. Well, the Doctor gave a monologue.

"Clara. I'm sorry. I taught you that the universe comes first. That nothing matters more than the universe and in order for that to survive, it needs me. I taught you that fear was irrational and to put it behind you. I may not have meant to, but I taught you to sacrifice yourself for me. I taught you to never show emotion and to bottle it all up. I don't want you to hide Clara. I want to help. I call myself the Doctor. What kind of a name is that? A Doctor that, if I'd left you alone, you'd be safer and okay. I didn't help you. I broke you. Into a million pieces. And in return, I never did enough. Nothing will ever be enough for your sacrifice. I love every inch of you Clara. Every scattered piece of confetti. Every nightmare and every dream. But I am the nightmare Clara. The thing that attracts you, but once you're close enough, hurts you. The danger in life. And I'm selfish. I wanted you, pulling you into the danger. But I want you safe too. I wanted to keep you safe myself, but how can danger itself keep someone safe? And now I've hurt you. I need to make you safe again, no matter what. You tell me to run, but I can't carry on without you. Love made me a monster Clara. I promise to protect you from the monsters. Including me."

Clara had kept quiet throughout his speech but she was crying. Was he leaving her? He couldn't be. No. All because she fell off a damn sofa.

"No!" she half-shouted at him. "You're not a monster, no."

"Clara, I..."

"No. Don't you dare tell me I'm not safe with you because I am. I don't feel right without you. I'm not whole without you. Please tell me you're not dropping me back on Earth?"

"Clara..."

"All this for falling on the floor? Are you serious?" She was crying but outraged at the same time. "Doctor, without you, I can't cope. Being with you is the only thing that keeps me alive. I need you Doctor. Please, don't leave me." She was now in a desperate whisper and internally was curling up into a ball, to stop herself from being hurt.

"I can't have you in danger Clara. I can't hurt you anymore..."

"Can't you see, this is hurting me? It'll hurt me more if you leave me." She turned around to face him, ignoring the pain in her head and her damaged hand. She pulled her hand to his face and gazed up into his eyes. She saw the tear stains down his cheek and he saw her tears too. They both were a mess and needing each other. "I need you Doctor. I love you."

She loved him? He never thought he'd hear those words from her. He had tried to say it earlier but never once said the three simple words. But that's why she did it. She jumped into his timestream because she loved him. And he went in, after her because he loved her too. When he looked into her eyes, he saw every star, every civilisation. Every galaxy and solar system. Simply, he saw the universe in her. She was his everything. His shining light. She was perfect to him. They way she flicked her perfect brown locks. The way her eyes lit up whenever she saw a new planet or star. The way she'd tease the Doctor and giggle, that adorable laugh when he blushed. He loved her.

"I love you too." He whispered. Clara looked down in shock. Had she really just declared her love for him? And he said it back? He had said he loved her earlier but not simply, "I love you." More tears rolled silently down her cheeks and she sniffled slightly. The Doctor pulled her chin up, to look at him with the tip of his index finger.

Both of them with red-raw eyes and puffy cheeks, they leaned in to kiss each other.

Clara's lips were so soft. Partly because she had been crying, but also because that's just how they were. Like rose petals, the Doctor thought. The Doctor pulled her in tighter, making sure he wouldn't let go. As if he'd lose her if he did. Clara felt the passion in the kiss. The way he held her. His lips were quite rough but felt so perfect on hers. Her hands were wrapped tight around his back and she got as close as she could to him. Although the kiss was passionate, it was sweet and gentle. Not too little but not too much. They pulled away, after what felt like two minutes, simply to catch their breath.

"wow." Clara whispered, never unlocking the gaze into the Doctor's eyes.

"wow." the Doctor whispered back, smiling and leaned in for another kiss. All they needed was each other, and that would always be enough. He whispered promises of love and dedication to her as he kissed her and then started speaking in Gallifreyan. It was beautiful, Clara thought. At first it seemed like a lullaby, but then she started to understand the words. Remembering her echoes life on Gallifrey, she recognised the language. It was so familiar, yet at the same time so beautifully foreign.

He started to sing her a lullaby in Gallifreyan. He spoke of love, duty and forever.

_I'll be the star that keeps you warm. Don't fade away, I'll always stay_

_Whether you're here a thousand years, or one, I love you so, This you must know_

_I swear by the suns that shine so bright, the distant galaxies in the night_

_That the hills of Perei and moons of Afrew, will never be as beautiful as you_

It was the most beautiful song Clara had ever heard. An old, love song from the Timelords. She joined in to sing the chorus.

_Together we will dance on high, twisting and turning in the golden sky_

_And nothing in the whole of time and space, will make me happier than seeing your face_

She suddenly realised she was singing alone. "Why did you stop?" she pouted?

"You know Gallifreyan?" It suddenly occurred to her that she had been singing in another language.

"Well I guess a few of my echoes were there and I..."

She couldn't finish the sentence as the Doctor sealed his mouth on hers. It was a kiss of everything. Holding on so tight. They kissed all night and he whispered words of love to her in Gallifreyan that were so strong, no human word could describe them. She whispered his name. His real name to him, over and over, assuring him that she would never go. That this was forever. Or at least as long as it could be.

Later that night, they asleep in a tangle of limbs. The Doctor kissed down Clara's neck and murmured, "you are so beautiful." She fell asleep lying in his arms, content to stay there forever.


	13. Maybe- Rated T

**Putting this on here with all my other oneshots**

* * *

Clara had known the Doctor since she was at University. Her boyfriend's best friend was his boyfriend. That sounded so confusing, but it wasn't really. They were all extremely bright.

She was an English student and at the top of her class. She'd met john when he bumped into her in the hallway one day, late for class. She'd promised to let him off with it in exchange for his number, which he happily gave. She soon learnt he was studying medicine and was also extremely bright.

After two weeks of them dating, he'd decided it was time to introduce her to his freaky friends, Sherlock and the Doctor. They had both been at the university for six years, even though they were both only twenty-one. At first meeting, they'd constantly fight for the top spot in the class as they were both genius'.

Then they'd begun to bond and suddenly found themselves having feelings for one another, which neither of them had really ever experienced. They started going out and soon the whole school knew.

Clara found them both insane, but the Doctor was far easier to get along with than Sherlock, who claimed to be a high functioning sociopath. They seemed like a happy couple on the outside and they were amazing company. She'd learnt that he was called the Doctor because his name was John Smith, and when John came along things got very hard. It would make more sense for other John to be the Doctor, but he had insisted on keeping his name.

Three years later, they still spoke almost everyday. John and Clara were doing well and John liked where his relationship was. He'd always found Clara a lovely girl and it was great that she also liked his friends. She was probably the only other person he knew who put up with them.

He'd known Sherlock for about six years and they'd always been close. Sherlock had even admitted to John that he was his best friend, which was hard considering he never said anything of the sort to anyone, even the Doctor.

John had never quite understood how their relationship worked, especially since they always fought of everything. They could never quite agree that they were both as clever as each other and both being genius' meant that they were always fighting to be the first one to get something right.

The Doctor had once told him that Sherlock had only ever said he loved him once, and that was when he'd spiked his beer with tequila so he wouldn't be so uptight.

John sometimes felt like he had a better connection with Sherlock than the Doctor. Whenever they fought, he'd end up being dragged to Sherlock's place as the Doctor would often speak to Clara. It often made him feel uncomfortable, unsure of what to say to Clara later when they'd made up. Constantly taking sides often caused arguments between themselves, but they never went to others for help in case it just worsened their relationship.

* * *

It was one night, when Sherlock and the Doctor had fought particularly hard that changed everything. The Doctor had wound up at Clara's door in tears and she quickly ushered him to the sofa, careful to not wake up John who was already in bed.

She wrapped her arms around him and shushed him as he sobbed onto her shoulder. She could never admit how much it pained her to constantly see John in pain. This time, it seemed worse than ever and she wasn't sure he'd ever stop crying.

"Hey, Doctor." She hushed, brushing his hair back from his face. "Hey, what happened?"

He took a few breaths before he replied. "We were talking and...and he started going on about how useless I am. And then...then he told me that he'd rather have John there than me because he always...always knew what he was thinking. So I told him I wasn't a tool and...and he told me that he didn't know why he put up with me and wanted me gone."

Each sentence came with a heavy breath which Clara tried to soothe. "Doctor, you know he doesn't mean it really. Come on, look at me." She lifted his chin so his bloodshot eyes would look at hers. "You know that, don't you?"

The Doctor shook his head slowly. "I'm not sure I do anymore. He never talks to me. He only ever talks about John and I think...Clara I think he hates me."

Clara pulled him close into her arms and hugged him tight. "He doesn't hate you." She whispered, trying to stop his tears.

She looked up from the sofa to see John stood in the bedroom doorway. She put two fingers up to show she'd be two minutes before turning back to soothe the Doctor's tears.

John walked back into his bedroom and leant against the wall. He'd heard what the Doctor said and now felt confused. He knew he felt something for Sherlock, but he'd always pushed it aside because he had Clara. It was something in the way he'd seen Clara hold the Doctor and the look on her face that made him think that there was something more. She clearly cared for the Doctor and as much as she'd deny it, she had feelings for him. The truth was, he had feelings for Sherlock and he knew that they were reciprocal from what he'd overheard.

He went to lie down on his bed and tried to sleep, but couldn't. Half an hour later, he heard Clara enter the room and felt the mattress dip and she lay down next to him.

"John?" She asked quietly. "I know you're awake." He turned to face her with a puzzled look.

"How is he?" John asked, wrapping an arm around Clara.

"He's distraught John. I said he could stay on the couch, but I don't think it's ever been this bad before. This might be it and...I don't know how I can help him." She moved closer to John and allowed him to hold her tight. After a few moments of a heavy silence, she lifted her head up. "You heard, didn't you?"

John nodded, still look directly ahead.

"And...?" Clara whispered.

"What am I meant to say to that Clara?" John replied, still not looking to her.

Clara put her head back down and rested, thinking the situation through in her head. She wasn't dumb, and she could tell that John was thinking about Sherlock; he always was. They were always together and they were the closest friends she'd ever met.

She knew that John often had issues with the Doctor. He hated the way his hands would cup Clara's face for too long, or how close they would get. Once, when Clara had been walking with the Doctor on a stroll, an old lady had said what cute couple they were because they couldn't seem to stop touching each other. Clara had tried to correct the woman that John, who was next to them, was in fact her boyfriend but she hadn't listened. They hadn't talked that night and afterwards they pretended it had never happened, although it remained the elephant in the room for quite some time.

When they woke the next morning, the Doctor was gone. He'd left a note to say he'd gone home and to thank Clara for her hospitality. She couldn't deny that she felt a sudden pang of sadness from his absence, which she refused to tell John.

After breakfast, John went over to Sherlock's house to talk to him. He was about to knock when he heard shouting from inside.

_"Why don't you just admit it?"_

_"Admit what?"_

_"That you love John, not me. It's true, isn't it? You've always loved him! You never loved me!"_

_"Of course it's bloody true! What's the point in denying it"_

_"So, you never loved me then? You just led me along and made me feel like a fool?"_

_"Well, it's not like you ever loved me, is it?"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Oh, you're only fooling yourself Doctor, we all know you are in love with Clara. You have been for years."_

_"I haven't loved Clara for years, I thought I loved you. I thought you loved me!"_

_"Come on, we've all known this was going to happen. You would rather spend time with her any day! Just tell her the truth for God's sake and this can all be over."_

_"And you'll tell John the truth will you? Besides, what if John rejects you? What if Clara rejects me? Why ruin their relationship for ours?"_

_"Oh please do pay attention, their relationship has been over for a long time. John is constantly murmuring to himself about how friends like you and Clara should have more personal space. Anyway, I don't mind being lonely if John rejects me. You're the one who can't live without me."_

_"You think I need you? I'm leaving."_

_"Fine. Goodbye."_

John was in shock by the door. The argument had been quite stale and he wasn't sure he wanted to knock now. Just as he raised his fist, the door opened and the Doctor stared at him for a few moments, blinking back tears in his eyes, before leaving the house with a duffle bag full of clothes.

John walked in and coughed to get Sherlock's attention.

"You were there the whole time." Sherlock stated and John couldn't bring himself to deny it. "So, you'll know the truth then?"

John nodded. "Sherlock, I..."

Sherlock waved his hand to cut him off. "You don't have to say anything John. I completely would understand if you don't..."

"I love you Sherlock." John interrupted, making him turn around eyes wide.

"You do?" He asked, half to himself.

"Yeah...yeah, I do." John said quietly. He walked up to Sherlock and took his hands in his.

"I...I love you too John." Sherlock murmured, almost hesitantly. John knew how much that meant and how hard it was for Sherlock to say. He smiled before leaning in slowly, meeting Sherlock halfway as their lips collided. The kiss was gentle and soft, gaining force throughout.

John pulled back for air before looking down to the floor and smiling. "I thought you'd never say it."

* * *

The Doctor knocked on Clara's door, falling into her arms when she opened it.

"Doctor!" She cried out, pulling him in and throwing his bag to the side. "Is it...is it over?" She asked quietly as he hugged her small body to his. She noticed he was crying, although he was clearly upset.

"Yes, but I think it has been for a long time." he murmured, pulling back and walking towards the sofa. He flopped himself down and shut his eyes whilst he took a deep breath. Clara sat beside him and rubbed her hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, you can stay here as long as you like. I'm sure John won't mind..."

"Oh, the blessed John!" The Doctor said sarcastically, raising his arms in the air.

"What do you mean by that?" Clara asked painfully, trying not to take offense by his sarcasm.

"Are you actually that blind Clara?"

"What are you talking about?" She knew what was coming but didn't want to hear it.

"Sherlock loves John and John loves Sherlock. It's bloody obvious. The whole world knew it apparently. He's over there right now, probably kissing or confessing their true love for one another." The Doctor was pissed off but Clara felt like she'd just been stabbed in the chest.

"He said goodbye to me half an hour ago and gave me a kiss Doctor. He wouldn't already be..." She trailed off before turning away and hugging her knees. "He wouldn't have just not told me...would he?"

Clara turned her head to the Doctor and he saw the small tears building up in her eyes. They were more of regret that sadness. "Clara I...I'm sorry." He whispered, pulling her in for a hug.

"Why are you sorry?" She said quietly. "I knew. I know I did, I just didn't want it to be true."

She shut her eyes and took a cool breath before turning to the Doctor and facing him. "I don't understand." She murmured to herself.

The Doctor's hands came up to cup her cheeks and she leaned her head into them. "I don't either. But, maybe some things happen for a reason. This could be a good thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." The Doctor leant forward and captured Clara's lips in his. She stayed still, startled. He pulled back when he realised she wasn't responding. He looked at Clara's shocked face and bit his lip.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"But, you don't like me. You never did, you told me you don't like me that way yourself, remember? You said that you've only ever loved one person and you only really like guys."

"I thought I did, but you changed that. It never made sense until now but I can never stand to be away from you for more than a certain length of time. You make my hearts ache with desire and everything you do makes my skin tingle. Please Clara? You can't tell me you don't feel the same."

Clara tore herself out of the Doctor's arms and stood up abruptly. "I don't know, I..."

"Just admit it Clara. You know the truth." He stood up and held one of her hands, the other cupping up to cup her face. "What's the point in secrets now?"

Clara swallowed twice before allowing her eyes to lock with the Doctor's. "Funny. You once told me secrets keep us safe."

"Safe from what? There's no danger left anymore."

Clara was confused but she knew how she felt inside. She'd never understood why he made her happier than she ever was with John. She'd never understood how she'd instantly drop everything to help him if he needed her, but now she did. She smiled and brought her spare hand up to stroke his cheek.

She leant in and met him halfway, their lips crashing in a lustful embrace. Unleashed passion of several years all filed into one single kiss. When they finally pulled apart for breath, Clara rested her head on the Doctor's chest and breathed in his scent.

They all may have had to sort things out later, but things where finally the way they were meant to be.


	14. Cupcakes and Kisses- Rated K

**Prompt: The Doctor and Clara as kids. I had a lot of fun writing this. It reminds me a lot of My Girl.**

* * *

Clara and the Doctor sat by the river on the grass, with three cupcakes and Jelly, her teddy bear.

The Doctor was Clara's best friend, as was Clara the Doctor's. They'd known each other since they were three years old. They lived on the same street and were practically inseparable.

They liked to spend their weekends having picnics beside the river behind Clara's house. They would eat cupcakes and jam tarts and just laugh about the things nine years old's do.

"What do you want to be when you're older?" Clara asked, biting into her cupcake, spreading pink icing around her lips as she looked up to the Doctor for an answer.

He thought about for a few moments, looking out to the river as Clara watched him, waiting. "I think...I want to be a Doctor." Clara spat out her cupcake into the grass laughing.

"But you already are the Doctor!" She pointed out his nickname as the boy turned bright pink.

"But...I want to be a proper Doctor. A Doctor of all kinds of things, not just in a hospital. I want to find a cure for things like cancer and bad diseases."

Clara scrunched up her nose. "You read far too many books. What is cancer anyway?"

The Doctor looked up to explain it to her, but the look on Clara's face made him bite his tongue and keep quiet. "So...what do you want to be?" The Doctor asked, passing Clara the third cupcake. He wouldn't tell her that he didn't want to eat them.

"I don't know." Clara said thoughtfully. "I think...I think I want to be a writer. I love books and it would be so cool to write them!"

The Doctor giggled with Clara and an awkward silence hung over them as Clara ate her third cupcake. "I owe you a cupcake." She said with her mouth full. The Doctor looked down as he realised that she had actually noticed she'd eaten three. t least she wasn't angry, considering she had made them herself.

"Where do you want to be when you're older?" The Doctor looked up in confusion at Clara's question.

"What do you mean, be?"

"Like, where do you want to live?" She asked, looking up at the boy expectantly.

"Umm..." The Doctor stalled. he'd never really thought much about this before. "I always thought I'd move into the city, London maybe."

Clara nodded slowly, looking down to the grass in disappointment. "What about you?" The Doctor asked slowly, unsure of what Clara was thinking. He didn't want to make her angry with him because she was his best friend and he hated when they fought.

"I just always thought I'd live here, with you and Mum and Dad." Clara mumbled. She twisted her fingers in her lap and looked down at the green grass.

"Why don't you come and live next door to me in London?" The Doctor questioned, looking up at Clara hopefully.

"But, we might not be able to live next door to each other. Someone else might be next door and not me."

"Then, why don't you live with me?" Clara looked up and furrowed her brow.

"Like have our house that we live in?" The Doctor nodded eagerly and Clara grinned. "Yeah, I'd like that." She admitted, smiling over to the Doctor.

Clara picked up Jelly in her arms and held her tight. "It's getting late, I should probably go." Clara murmured, looking sad. The Doctor looked the same but nodded in acceptance. "But...first, do you trust me Doctor?"

He stared over to Clara and nodded his head insistently. "Of course I do! You're my best friend."

"Okay..." Clara started, looking nervous. "Well then, on the count of three I want you to close your eyes and count to a hundred. You keep them closed until a hundred no matter what happens? Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Okay." The Doctor nodded, crossing his legs and sitting up straight as he closed his eyes.

"Okay, one...two...three." Clara waited a few moments, staring at the Doctor who was counting thoughtfully in his head.

She slowly leant forward, closing her eyes and pursed her lips, pressing them to his for a few seconds. As she pulled back, she saw the Doctor's eyebrows raised in shock.

Quickly standing up, she ran out of the small field and back home as fast as she could.

When the Doctor had finally reached a hundred, he opened his eyes to find no-one there. He looked around for any sign of Clara but she had disappeared. As he looked to his left, he realised that she had left Jelly behind.

Picking up the teddy bear, he ran across the grass and onto the pavement near Clara's house. As he neared her house, he got a little nervous and started considering giving the teddy back at school on Monday.

She had _kissed_ him. It ha shocked him at first, but that meant that Clara liked him and he had never said it before, but he liked Clara too.

He stood onto the front step outside Clara's house and knocked three times.

He saw Ellie's distorted figure through the glass, making her way to the door. "Doctor!" She exclaimed as she walked in. "We're about to have dinner, but you can have some with us if you want?"

He shook his head slowly. "Actually, can I talk to Clara for a minute?" He bit his lip nervously and looked up to Ellie. He saw her as his second Mum, which is why he got so relieved when she smiled.

"Of course you can, just be quick or her food will get cold. Clara!" Ellie gave the Doctor a reassuring smile as Clara skipped to the front door.

"Are you staying for tea?" Clara asked happily, grinning at the Doctor.

"Ummm, no. You left Jelly by the river and I thought I'd give her back to you." He murmured, holding out the teddy towards Clara.

Clara opened her eyes in shock and took the stuffed toy from him. "Thank you." She said quietly, flashing him a small smile of gratitude.

At that moment, Ellie heard Dave call her and she walked through to the kitchen to help out. Clara stepped out of her porch and onto the front step.

"I also wanted to say...thank you for the really nice picnic." The Doctor whispered, facing Clara fully now.

She grinned at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're welcome." She whispered back, making the Doctor laugh.

Clara heard her Mum call her name once more and looked over her shoulder. "I have to go." She murmured. "See you at school tomorrow?"

The Doctor nodded sadly. "See you tomorrow." He murmured.

Clara turned away from him and stood back into her porch. Just as the Doctor began to walk away, he turned back. "Clara!" He shouted, remembering one last thing.

"What?" The girl spun back around to face him and leant out of the doorway. The Doctor took a step forward and slowly leaned in, pecking Clara's lips quickly before running off back home. Clara grinned in the doorway, turning back around and skipping into her house.

Ellie and Dave were looking out of the window with wide eyes as Clara walked back into the living room. they turned to face their daughter, eyebrows raised and Clara simply shrugged at them. "What? Do I have something in my teeth?" She said sarcastically as she skipped through into the kitchen to sit down for dinner.

"They're both goners." Dave whispered to Ellie, making her laugh because it was true. They'd known it from the moment Clara and the Doctor had become friends. There was no way they could ever stop the inevitable.


	15. Don't Love Me Like That- Rated T

**Wrote this back in back July. Pretty crap but thought I'd upload it. From an anon prompt.**

**To all those reading Surfacing Grace, It will be up soon. To all those reading Two Nightingales, soon I promise! Almost definitely the weekend!**

* * *

The Doctor was used to the long nights with Clara. He was used to the intimacy which meant nothing when morning came, and he was very used to pretending that he didn't care about it at all, when in fact, it was all he ever thought about.

It all started the night after they went to Brigxan. The day that Clara killed someone.

It was an accident, everyone knew that. They had been caught in the middle of a war, which the Doctor had conveniently ended. The people of the world had turned against each other, both fighting for the same cause but with slightly different approaches.

Too many children had died and the Doctor, even though his gut strongly advised him not to, told him that he had to intervene.

Once all the fighting was done, the Doctor had been doing a celebratory twirl when Clara saw one last person draw their gun and aim it at his head. It wasn't a question in her mind; she had to save the doctor. She ran over to him and tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands.

No-one knew who's fault it was, but the gun had gone off as it was aimed at a little girl. She was only eight years old, never even lived in a world where there was peace, and now she never would.

It broke Clara. The moment she realised it had happened, she was in paralysed shock. Everyone around responded, but she couldn't move. She wasn't sure what to feel. Children had always been the main thing she treasured in life. She loved kids, she worked with them every day that she wasn't with the Doctor.

So to see a young girl bleeding out on the floor, dead because of her actions, made her insides boil and her emotions go into shut down.

That night, she had stayed on the TARDIS. The Doctor had wanted to make sure she was okay before she went back to work, unsure of how she was holding up. She had cried for hours and hours, unsure of what she could possibly say to the parents of the poor girl. She apologised and apologised as they spat their disgust towards her.

The Doctor knew she wasn't the one at fault. She had only been trying to do what was best.

The Doctor heard his bedroom door opening as Clara walked in. He could see the faint outline of her dressing gown as she walked over to his bed. He had shown her his room after Trenzalore so she would never be alone, which was why he never had it locked when she was on board.

The tug at his duvet told him that Clara was getting in the bed with him. She lay down beside him as he froze, unsure of what emotional state she was in. She shuffled her body closer to his and he allowed his arms to envelope her in a tight hold.

His entire body stiffened as she planted a gentle kiss to his shoulder. Slowly pushing his shoulders away, Clara placed a forceful kiss on the Doctor's lips. There was nothing romantic about it, he could tell that from the way she kissed him. It was purely to distract her mind from what was torturing her every thought.

H didn't object when she pushed him back onto the bed, her hands roaming his body as she set the pace. He certainly didn't object as she rolled them over, so he was on top.

He allowed her this one comfort, knowing inside that she'd probably regret it later. He knew that she wasn't doing this for love, this was anything over than love.

Afterwards, there had been no forced cuddling on his part. He was sure that if had tried to, Clara would have immediately left the bed. His question was answered even so, when he woke the next morning alone and cold from the lack of a warm body next to his.

He'd expected her to say something the next day, show some sign or regret or even ask him to take her home. The fact that she said nothing about it shocked him, and they carried on with their life as normal, right up until they went to sleep again.

He felt the tug on the covers once more and he instantly responded as Clara's body moved over his as she nibbled his bottom lip in-between hers.

They fell into their routine quite easily; Clara coming into his room every night and leaving before he woke but never speaking of it in the day.

At night, they never said anything to each other except the occasional moan from pleasure. Because it wasn't about feelings, or anything at all. It just simply _was._

Four months on and their routine stood still, never changing, silences endured.

It was agony for the Doctor. He longed to tell her about how much she meant to him; about how her touch drove him crazy and her smiles made his hearts skip beats. He longed to tell her how much he needed her in his life and how much he cared for her how much he loved her.

The only way he could tell her this was to break the unspoken rule. Break whatever it was they had before for the tiny chance of nothing.

So he told her. That night, whispered sweet nothings to her as he kissed every inch of her body. He held her tighter and caressed her skin. Even when he felt her body grow rigid beneath his from fear, he carried on, determined to show her what she was in his mind.

Because Clara Oswald was not an acquaintance to him. She was not an assistant or a friend or a sister, she was the woman he loved; the woman he couldn't spend two minutes without passing a thought about her.

And when she allowed his confessions of love, he finally thought they might go somewhere.

When it was all over, Clara sat on the side of the bed and took a few long breaths to slow her mind. She stayed quiet, as always, waiting for him to say something. She couldn't erase the memory of him groaning her name as he reached his finish, him tracing words of love into her back as he rocked slowly into her. It was impossible to forget the words of admiration and love he whispered in her ear that came along with the heated kisses, and the crunching point, the I Love You.

"Why would you do that?" Clara whispered, barely able to make a sound. "Why would you lie to me?"

The Doctor looked up guiltily, but not because he was in the wrong. "I didn't lie to you. I love you for who you are. You are the most amazing and most genuine, caring person I know, which is one of the many reasons why I lo-..."

"You did it again." Clara interrupted. The Doctor stared at her in confusion. "You told me I was caring." She murmured, horrified by the thought.

The Doctor grabbed Clara's hand and pulled her body to his, back onto the bed. "You are." He whispered as she gave a feeble attempt at wriggling out of his touch.

"Please, just stop. Stop lying to me, stop-" She tried to get out of his arms, but his grip tightened in concern. He could see her ears welling up with tiny tears, ones she didn't want him to see.

He pulled her into his chest and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm telling the truth." He murmured, testing her in his arms. "I love you Clara. I need you to know that so you- so you can accept that too. I don't like this silent treatment. I want to tell you how much you mean to me as I hold you in my arms and make you feel alive. Please, just give me that chance."

Clara tilted her head away and took a few steady breaths. "But what we...had, it worked, it worked for us."

The Doctor shook his head. "No, it worked for what you thought was us. But I don't want that to he us anymore. Please, let us be something more than that."

Clara stared up at him, unsure. She opened her mouth, allowing whatever came from her mind to come out first.


End file.
